


Inny rodzaj maski

by Lampira7



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, New York City
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Jak umiejętności manipulacji i niewinny wygląd Petera, mogą uratować przed zdemaskowaniem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different Kind of Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831403) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



— Pamiętasz jaki jest plan? — wyszeptał Matt. Odległe syreny stawały się coraz donośniejsze, a dźwięk kroków policjantów był coraz głośniejszy.   
  
— Jesteś niewidomy, a ja tylko przestraszonym nastolatkiem — odpowiedział Peter, kiwając głową. — Mam to.  
  
Peter potarł policzki nadając im koloru i zaciskając ręce, aż pojawiły się łzy bólu. Skulił się w sobie, przez co wyglądał na mniejszego i otwierając szeroko oczy, przyjął przerażony wyraz twarzy.   
  
Matt przesunął się i chwycił ramię Petera, wyglądając jak każdy normalny, oszołomiony niewidomy. Brak jakikolwiek super mocy. Jakikolwiek.  
  
— Zróbmy to — powiedział półgłosem Peter.  
  


OoO

  
Na tyle radiowozu, Matt siedział zgarbiony na siedzeniu. Wydawał się odległy, a twarz miał ściągniętą, ramiona opuszczone, z jedną ręką owiniętą wokół drżącego Petera. Twarz nastolatka była schowana w ramieniu Matta. Płakał cicho.  
  
Uprzejma oficer, siedząca na przednim siedzeniu, co rusz spoglądała na niego, przygryzając wargę w koncentracji. Peter zauważył to kątem oka i owinął rękę wokół brzucha mężczyzny, zwijając się jeszcze bardziej.   
  
— Jesteś w tym niesamowity  — wyszeptał Matt.  
  
Peter zaczął się śmiać, ale spokojnie zdławił to, dusząc się. Zamaskował dźwięk jako mały, rozpaczliwy szloch.   
  
— _Och_ , biedny dzieciak — powiedziała oficer na przednim siedzeniu.  
  
— Jest wrażliwy — powiedział jej. Potarł dłonią plecy Petera i delikatnie poklepał go po głowie.  
  
Peter odsunął się. Jego oddech był urywany, policzki zaczerwienione, a brązowe, załzawione oczy szeroko otwarte. Matt nie mógł zobaczyć, jego naprawdę ściskający za serce wygląd, ale mógł usłyszeć ból w jego załamanym głosie i cicho oklaskiwał jego występ.  
  
— Chcę... chcę iść... do domu — wykrztusił Peter, głosem przytłumionym od łez.  
  
— Trzeba zrobić wiele rzeczy nim to nastąpi — powiedział oficer, który dość agresywnie prowadził samochód.  
  
— Pro... proszę — powiedział rozpaczliwie Peter.  
  
— Synu... — zaczął prowadzący oficer.  
  
— Wkrótce pójdziesz — powiedziała uprzejma oficer.  
  
— Nie za szybko — zaprzeczył drugi oficer. — Wiesz, jak długie są te procedury. Znaleziono ich, bez żadnego powodu, w podejrzanym miejscu, po tym jak został pokonany poważny kryminalista. Wiesz, jak to jest podejrzane. Musimy...  
  
— Proszę — powiedział ponownie Peter. — Proszę... Boże. Och, _Boże_. — Peter wziął gwałtownie oddech, a później go wypuścił, wpadając w atak paniki. Na chwilę ukazały się białka oczu, nim je zamknął. Jego ciało bardzo mocno drżało. — Proszę... Ostatni raz, kiedy byłem w radiowozie, mój wujek właśnie... właśnie... — Peter zamilkł, łkając głośno.  
  
— Jego wuj został zamordowany niecałe osiemnaście miesięcy temu — Matt powiedział cicho do oficerów. — Przed nim. Patrzył jak umiera jego wujek. — Policjanci wymienili spojrzenia. Pod ramieniem Matta, Peter szlochał głośniej. — Jest naprawdę bardzo emocjonalny w tej sprawie.  
  
— Och, kochanie — powiedziała policjantka, przygryzając wargę. — Przykro mi to słyszeć.  
  
— Byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Jest sierotą.  
  
— Boooooże...  
  
Matt wyraźnie mocniej przytulił Petera, ciągnąc nastolatka bliżej do siebie. Położył brodę na szczycie głowy chłopca, wzdychając smutno. Byli stłoczeni na tylnym siedzeniu, w podartej, pogniecionej odzieży, wyglądając jak niewinne, kopnięte szczenięta. Idealnie.  
  
— Żałuję, że nie mogę zrobić więcej dla jego rodziny — przyznał ze smutkiem Matt. — Widzicie, jego ciotka jest w podeszłym wieku i mają tylko siebie. Są przyjaciółmi mojej rodziny, obydwoje. Ale z moją ślepotą... Nie mogę zrobić połowy z tego, co bym chciał.  
  
— Wydajecie się sobie bliscy — zauważyła policjantka. — To takie słodkie.  
  
— Matt jest najlepszy — powiedział cicho Peter w koszulę Matta. Na tyle głośno, by oficerowie go usłyszeli, ale na tyle cicho, by uznać to za prawdę, która wymknęła się Peterowi, z powodu jego stanu psychicznego.  
  
Starszy oficer zmrużył oczy. Jego wzrok dość mocno zmiękł. Teraz był bardziej smutny niż złowrogi. Odchrząknął i zapytał, wciąż będąc podejrzliwy:  
  
— A tak w ogóle, co taka miła para chłopców jak wy, robiła w tak podejrzanej okolicy?  
  
— Tak jak mówiłem, Peter jest przyjacielem rodziny — odpowiedział mu Matt. — Czasami pomaga mi, poruszać się po mieście. Manewrowanie po takim miejscu, jak Nowy Jork, jest już trudne dla normalnej osoby, a ślepota sprawia, że jest to o wiele trudniejsze. Peter pomaga mi w tym. — Matt przyjął miękki, nostalgiczny ton. — To dobry dzieciak. Dużo pomaga, sprawia, że ślepota nie jest aż tak ciężka... Poza tym, w zamian za oprowadzanie mnie po okolicy, Peter otrzymuje opiekunkę. To sprawia, że jego ciocia jest szczęśliwsza. Jest tak bardzo zajęta, by opłacić rachunki w dzisiejszych czasach, a tak bardzo się martwi...  
  
Policjantka zagruchała nad nimi, dotknięta ich historią. Drugi oficer _osaczony_ przez to wszystko, przycisnął ich:  
  
— W porządku, ale dlaczego byliście w _tej_ okolicy?  
  
Peter pociągnął nosem, spoglądając na oficerów spod mokrych rzęs.  
  
— To moja wina — przyznał cicho. — Prze... przestraszyłem się, gdy kilku ludzi na nas napadło.  
  
— To nie twoja wina, Pete — powiedział Matt, wygładzając jego włosy dłonią.  
  
Peter pokręcił głową.  
  
— Jest. Gdy ci źli faceci na nas napadli, wystraszyłem się. Powinienem ci pomóc, trzymać się razem, a ja po prostu chwyciłem cię za dłoń i pobiegłem. Sprawiłem, że się zgubiliśmy i to w takiej złej okolicy...  
  
Policjantka zlustrowała ich wzrokiem. Ich historia pięknie pasowała. Tłumaczyła ich potartą, pogniecioną odzież, siniaki oraz rozerwaną wargę Petera.  
  
Peter ponownie zaczął płakać, obfite łzy spłynęły po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach.   
  
— Prze... przepraszam, za wszelkie problemy, państwo oficer.  
  
Policjantka położyła dłoń na sercu, z oczami szeroko otwartymi i pełnymi sympatii. Peter pomyślał, że może zacząć płakać. Gburowaty oficer, niemal rozczulał się nad nimi, patrząc na ich odbicie w lusterku z miękkim i zmartwionym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Gdzie mam was podrzucić? — zapytał policjant.  
  
Peter zamrugał przez łzy.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Dalej, podwieziemy was prosto do domu. Jestem pewny, że twoja ciotka jest szalona z niepokoju.  
  
— Nie musimy jechać na posterunek? — zapytał nieśmiało Matt.  
  
Policjant uśmiechnął się życzliwie.   
  
— Sądzę, że wasza dwójka przeżywa wystarczająco tej nocy.  
  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał nieśmiało Peter.   
  
Matt koncentrował się na tym, by nie gapić się na młodego bohatera. Nie ważne ile razy Peter to zrobił, to nigdy nie było mniej dziwne, słysząc jak Spider-Man brzmi tak delikatnie i cicho, szlochając i będąc przerażonym, przechodząc do swojej persony Petera.  
  
Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, z mniejszymi umiejętnościami, a raczej doświadczeniem w bezczelnym kłamaniu i manipulacji lub ktoś, kto wyglądałby bardziej groźnie, u którego widoczniejsza byłaby siła, Matt nie miałby już sekretnej tożsamości. Funkcjonariusze już by ich przeszukali i wyczuli ich kostiumy pod ubraniem, unosząc je i odsłaniając ich charakterystyczne stroje.  
  
Gdyby to dzisiaj _Wade_ byłby z nim, to Matt siedziałby teraz w więzieniu. Lub byłby martwy. Najprawdopodobniej martwy.  
  
— Naprawdę — powiedział policjant. — Idźcie do domu, do łóżka. Zapomnijcie o tym wszystkim, w porządku?  
  
Peter objął szyję Matta, płakając głośniej, tym razem ze szczęścia. Matt poczuł twarz chłopca, która stanowiła mokry bałagan na jego szyi. Byłby o to zły, gdyby nie był tak wdzięczny.  
  
— Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję — bełkotał Peter.  
  
Matt objął Petera i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział.  
  


OoO

  
— Jesteś _brutalem_.  
  
Peter uśmiechnął się z ustami wokół pizzy.   
  
— Jestem niesamowity. Nie zostawiam żadnych ocalałych.  
  
— Prawda — powiedział Matt. — Wspaniały występ.  
  
— Wiem — powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, ukazując zęby.  
  
Jedli w milczeniu, ciesząc się ich wymknięciem z rąk oficerów. Ta cała sprawa, _nie będąc w więzieniu_ , powodowała, że pizza smakowała o wiele lepiej.  
  
Tak szybko, jak policjanci podrzucili ich na miejsce i zniknęli za rogiem, Peter odchylił głowę do tyłu i _zachichotał_ jak prawdziwy super złoczyńca, z pocieraniem dłońmi, z szalonym błyskiem w oku oraz z wszystkim innym. Być może jego wszystkie lata w masce, wreszcie rzuciły mu się na zdrowie psychiczne...  
  
Teraz Peter był bardziej przyjazny i wygodny, i na szczęście mniej maniakalny. Już dawno zmył łzy z twarzy, zamówił pizzę i przywłaszczył kanapę Matta, jak swoją własną.  
  
— Jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytał Matt.  
  
— Mam przyjaciółkę — powiedział Peter, między wypełnianiem ust pepperoni. — MJ. Mówię ci, najbardziej niesamowita aktorka w Nowym Jorku. Nauczyła mnie kilku rzeczy o aktorstwie. I manipulacji. Jest niesamowita.  
  
Matt skinął głową i wziął kolejny kawałek pizzy, wciąż jeszcze nie rozumiejąc tego. Ukończył jeden kawałek i zaczął sięgać po drugi, zanim powiedział:  
  
— Pete?  
  
— Ta?  
  
— Jesteś świetną beksą. Rzeczywiście, prawdziwy naturalny talent. Idealnie do tego pasujesz.  
  
Peter rzucił w niego kawałkiem pizzy, a Matt uchylił się, śmiejąc się.


End file.
